En tus brazos
by MariSeverus
Summary: Hermione, desafotunadamente, se encuentra en un mal lugar. Las muertes están a la orden y ella se ve envuelta en una guerra que no es suya. ¿Pero, por qué la persiguen? Una vieja profesía parece ser la respuesta. Tanto Hermione como Snape se ven envueltos
1. Chapter 1

Reeditando el fic, empieza en el capítulo dos.

Disclaimer: Nada excepto mis ideas, me pertenece. Los personajes, locaciones y demáses; sonobra de JKR.

M'S


	2. 01 Sangre sucia

Capítulo 1: Sangre sucia.

Seguramente, aquella era la noche más fría del solsticio invernal. La nieve caía densamente sobre el pasto y; lograba cubrir centímetros de superficie.

La calma se sentía espeluznante, los árboles se mecían suavemente con un delicado toque; como si danzaran. Sólo se distinguía niebla a lo lejos, y el entorno; comenzaba a cambiar rápidamente.

Pero, pronto el silencio abandona aquel enorme bosque. El helado pasto se mueve con vigor ante atolondrados pasos que corren a través de ellos.

Se puede sentir el nerviosismo que se cuece en su sangre. Su rostro está pálido, tieso y tenso. No deja de mirar hacia atrás, no sabe que esperar; tan sólo la muerte.

Atrás de ella, corren tres personas más. Son muchísimo más rápidos que ella, no tardarán en alcanzarla. Un hechizo brota de la nada y la hace trastabillar; cayéndose de bruces.

- ¡La tenemos! ¡La tenemos!- chilla una voz increíblemente mortífera a unos pocos metros- ¡mira como se retuerce!

La voz se va a acercando paulatinamente, no puede ocultar su sonrisa y; se arrodilla cerca de ella para mirarla. Bellatrix Lestrange, acaba de dirigirle la palabra.

- ¿Creías que te podías escapar asquerosa? Te tengo una noticia, no puedes.

La figura bajo ella, movió los ojos con vigor y nerviosismo. La otra mujer, acercó su garra metálica hasta su rostro y sonrió con dulzura; como si se tratara de su señor.

- Hora de morir- sonríe sarcásticamente, sacando su varita entre su pecho.

- ¿No deberíamos esperar ordenes?- ruge una segunda voz, un hombre.

- Cállate Amycus. El señor tenebroso sabe que cuando mato; es por que merece morir.

La pálida y nerviosa Hermione, trata de zafarse de ataduras invisibles. Bellatrix alza la cabeza y observa los alrededores.

- ¿Dónde se supone que está él? Ya han sido tantas sus traiciones que, no me sorprendería.

Pero se ha silenciado, un aullido retumba por todo el bosque y los zamuros abandonan sus nidos, molestos ante el cruel despertar.

- ¡Ah! pero que grata sorpresa- dice, pronto comienzan a ser rodeados por Licántropos salvajes- Greyback.

Su forma oscura se conforma, entre una gran cantidad de seguidores. Dirige sus amarillentos ojos hacia Bellatrix y analiza la situación con un resoplido frío.

- Has traído carne Bellatrix- sus palabras en un gruñido, la mujer por un instante se siente celosa de no poder; acabar con Hermione ella misma.

- La hemos encontrado, al parecer donde no debía- la mira, sonriente; con su lengua recorriendo sus labios- No ha querido hablarnos de Potter.

Greyback suelta un gruñido, parece satisfecho. No importa donde se haya encontrado, lo importante es que pronto sería suya.

Se acerca a ella torpemente, Hermione sigue intentando huir. El nerviosismo puede verse a flor de piel. Gime, llora y patalea, en n vago intento de ser libre.

Se detiene una vez frente a ella. La observa y le sonríe mostrandole sus afilados colmillos con cierta indiferencia. Sea cual sea el tamaño o la procedencia; su sangre sabía igual para él.

- Por favor- ruega Hermione y por un momento; Greyback retrocede. El silencio, una vez más; sobrecoge el bosque.

- ¿Que has dicho?- dice, voz suave y mortífera- ¿Has pedido clemencia?

La chica se mantiene en silencio, incapaz de mirar. Greyback toma su rostro con violencia y sus uñas; rasgan su piel.

- Te he preguntado, qué has dicho- su aliento choca con su rostro, el olor a sangre nauseabunda y densa; la marea por un instante- ¡Dime que es lo qué has dicho!

Las risas de los presentes no se hacen esperar. El licántropo pierde la paciencia y arroja a Hermione unos cuantos centímetros; hacia atrás. Las cuerdas invisibles han desaparecido, pero no el inmenso dolor en el cuerpo.

- Eres una chica muy grosera- le dice Amycus, su sonrisa vacía precede a su alma negra e igual de vacía- No está bien quedarte callada cuando te hacen una pregunta.

- Me estoy desesperando- resuelve Bellatrix con su varita en riste- hemos venido a sustraer información, eso haremos.

Bellatrix grita un estridente Legeremens, en pocos segundos la maldición es rebotada. Bellatrix le observa con odio desmesurado.

- ¿Cómo? ¡Oh! ya entiendo, eres una chiquilla muy lista.

Vuelve a alzar su varita, un crucio se dirije esta vez hacia ella y; Hermione cae al suelo incapaz de moverse.

- ¿Es que no tienes varita? ¿no sabes defenderte?- Bellatrix piensa por un rato- Oh sí, yo la tengo- la balancea frente a su rostro con una sonrisa sádica.

Otro crucio proviene del segundo mortífago y Hermione vuelve a caer al suelo. Grandes cantidades de sangre brotan de su costado mientras se retuerce en el suelo.

- Tienes una oportunidad más para hablar- chilla Bella, emocionada ante su obra maestra- no seremos muy crueles; te lo prometemos.

Hermione se mantiene en el suelo, incapaz de moverse. Amycus se acerca a ella y le propina un puntapié en su estómago.

- Los sangre sucia como tú, no deben caminar por este mundo- vuelve a patearla- Están ensuciando el mundo con su asquerosa sangre.

Bellatrix vuelve a alzar la varita, pero otro rugido se escucha fuertemente.

- Déjenla, él prometió que sería nuestra.

- Tendrás lo que quede de ella- susurró Bella con determinación.

- No te conviene desafiarme Lestrange- sisea, con calma- Ya tú señor ha dado una orden, no querrás desafiarlo ¿Cierto?

A regañadientes la mujer acepta y se apartan del cuerpo de Hermione, desapareciendo. Los lobos comienzan a arremolinarse frente a la moribunda Gryffindor.

- No les habrás sido muy útil a ellos, sin embargo- mantuvo a sus tropas a raya. Algunos, estaban desesperados por tomarla- A nosotros nos sabrás deliciosa.

Con un movimiento, se abalanzan sobre ella. Le han mordido una pierna, Hermione grita de dolor; mientas se arrastra tratando de escapar.

Pero es imposible, inumerables garras tiran de ella, morirá en cualquier momento, eso es seguro.

- ¡Disfruten la ofrenda que nos ha hecho el señor tenebroso!

Una luz incandecente se sitúa sobre ellos, los rugidos cesan y los lobos aullan nerviosos.

- ¿Qué rayos sucede?

La luz implosiona en sí misma y una cierva plateada recorre el campo, arrojando a los lobos, uno por uno.

Greyback vuelve su cabeza, siente el olor; sabe de donde proviene. Alza sus orejas y le indica a la manada que se disperse. No va a escaparse de su agudo olfato.

Abandonan a Hermione, a su suerte. la chica sigue llorando hasta que cae desfallecida. Entonces, una sombra se acerca hasta ella; con sus pies haciendo surcos en la fría y densa nieve.

TBC.


	3. 02 Salvación

Hola, que bueno que les ha gustado. De parte de Lady Saraphan y yo les dejamos muchos besos y saludos.  


* * *

Capítulo 2: Salvación.

Se acercó a ella y se dejó caer suavemente en el pasto húmedo. La chica parecía estar inconciente, pero respiraba. Su cuello tíbio, aún daba señales de vida.

Apenas la tocó, notó que no estaba tan inconciente como creía. Se movió violentamente, aunque ella no podía verlo con exactitud. Quizo gritar, pero su dedo largo se posó sobre sus labios, casi sin desearlo.

- No tenemos tiempo, puede que quizas no escapemos- dijo, suavemente; sin mirarla.

La chica no dijo nada, no podía. Torrentes de sangre cálida, brotaban de su pierna y su piel comenzaba a tensarse debido a lo cerca que estaba de nieve. La tomó delicadamente entre sus brazos y volvió a adoptar laforma que solían utilizar los; mortífagos para transportarse. Un denso humo negro, se disipó rápidamente en el ambiente.

Hermione se había salvado.

Apareció violentamente en los terrenos del castillo. Sabía con exactitud que, podrían rastrearlo en cuestión de horas. Sin embargo, tenía que curar a Hermione antes de que; sufriera una conmoción irreparable.

- ¿Profesor Snape?- preguntó Hagrid sorprendido. Traía consigo un gran lote de Mandrágoras. Al verlo, se sorprendió abiertamente y soltó todo lo que tenía.

- ¡Hermione, por dios!

Apenas lo miró, sin perder el temple; levantó la vista lentamente y al final; la posó sobre los pequeños ojos del semigigante.

- ¡Silencio Hagrid!- le espetó, el semigigante se encogió de miedo y observó un punto muerto en sus mangas, donde había sangre- ¡Ni una sola palabra de lo que has visto!

- Pero señor, ¿Qué?- urgió nervioso, con suaves lágrimas en los ojos.

- Granger va a estar bien, no deberías perder el tiempo en sentimentalismos.

Y lo dejó solo, con un andar apresurado. Hermione se enfriaba cada vez más.

Y más.

Subió las escaleras hacia el gran vestíbulo. No se figuraba como iba a entrar, y aparecerse no era una opción; el castillo, estaba protegido contra ello.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Cómo podía pasar? Se giró hacia el semigigante, que seguía con la vista fija sobre él; a lo lejos.

Le hizo señas para que se acercara, en unos largos trotes; él lo hizo.

- Necesito entrar- le dijo sin siquiera verlo a los ojos- Granger no puede ser vista en este estado, alarmaremos a los alumnos.

- Pero no puede pasar si- el guardabosques meditó- entra por el vestíbulo.

Su voz sedosa demostró la profunda antipatía que sentía por él, aún en las dificultades en las que se encontraba.

- Granger morirá mientras tú piensas algo inteligente- espetó.

- ¡Está bien, está bien! Detrás del invernadero creo que hay una puerta que conduce al segundo piso. Flich la mantiene cerrada para que nadie salga por allí, pero estoy seguro de que usted.

Pero no culminó su oración, Snape lo había dejado hablando sólo y se dirigía hacia el lugar señalado.

- ¡Pero Snape, Hermione! ¿Qué sucedió con ella?

Fue imposible evitar que el semigigante lo siguiera a través del recorrido. Entró en la enfermería y tendió a Hermione en la primera cama que encontró. Se volvió hacia Hagrid.

- Podrías ayudarme, avisándole a Dumbledore que he llegado- le ordenó.

- Pero yo no.

- Granger va a morir.

El semigigante asintió, con la respiración paralizada y con más lágrimas sobre sus enormes mejillas.

Con sus enormes piernas enfundadas en también enormes botas de cuero de dragón; Hagrid literalmente, "iba saltando los escalones"

Abrió la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore violentamente luego de gritar ¡caramelos efervecentes!

- ¿Hagrid?- preguntó Mcgonagall sorprendida, sobresaltandose un poco.

- ¡Albus, es Snape! ¡Hermione! ¡Ella!

- Ten calma Hagrid- le pidió Dumbledore desde su asiento- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¡Snape está en la enfermería señor!

- ¿Le ha sucedido algo?

- ¡No, Hermione! ¡Ella, ella está herida señor!

- ¿Herida? Las vacaciones no terminan aún Hagrid.

- ¡Le digo que está herida, él acaba de traerla!

Pisos más abajo, Snape trataba de alertar a Promfey sobre el asunto. Pero ella parecía no encontrarse dentro de la enfermería.

_¡Maldición! ¿A dónde se habrá ido esa condenada mujer?_

Sin pensarlo dos veces, decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. No se trataba de una preocupación enorme por Hermione, más bien; de un compromiso.

¿Qué necesitaba que esa, insulsa enfermería podía proveer?

Pociones curativas, coagulantes, pomadas, crecehuesos y sobretodo.

La poción matalobos.

- La próxima vez que se te ocurra, rascarte ese ojo de esa forma Mulciber; se te va a salir- se quejó la enfermera, adentrándose en la sala.

Lo que vió, no le permitió seguir. Snape estaba parado a una lado de la cama, y sobre ella; una Hermione moribunda.

- ¡Oh dios mío!- chilló, acercándose- ¡por dios Snape!

El hombre levantó la vista, despegó los labios; cerrándolos de golpe. volvió a abrirlos tiempo después para hablar.

- No haga preguntas- dijo cuando la mujer abrió los suyos- Avóquese a curarla.

Le miró con rudeza, algo que fácilmente; Snape sabía arrancar de las personas.

- Necesito saber, que le sucedió. No podré aplicar curas sí.

- Pociones curativas, coagulantes, pomadas, crecehuesos y una poción matalobos que; la haré yo mismo- Le cortó con una sonrisa sarcástica- ¿feliz?

TBC.

Estoy algo cansada, la gripe que me pegó me tiene obstinada. Ruego disculpas. Besos.


	4. 03 Bajo sus cuidados

Pues, yo no me pude contener para seguir escribiendo. Tenemos ideas frescas girando en nuestras cabezas y; molestando para que las escribamos. Una canción gira en mi cabeza, quizás termine en OneShot.

Isthar neko: Muchas gracias por tus ánimos, en realidad; que me haría yo sin ti y sin S's Lady. Besos

Alejandra: Me tienes botada, ya siquiera pasas por el msn a saludar. Iré entonces yo a hacerlo. Besos

S's Lady: Sí, tengo que tratar de disminuir los diálogos y aumentar la narración; trabajo en eso. Unos besos, gracias por su apoyo incondicional.

Memoriesofkagome: Aquí tienes un poco más, espero te guste. Unos besos y saludos.

* * *

Capítulo 3: Bajo sus cuidados.

Minerva observó el compungido rostro de su colega y fue la primera en levantarse. Dumbledore sin embargo, se mantuvo tranquilo; meditando.

- ¿Dices que Hermione está herida?- preguntó, su voz no cambió sin embargo se mostró seria.

- ¡Sí! ¡Snape ha entrado en la enfermería ahora, con ella!

- ¿Minerva?- se levantó para mirarla- ¿Podrías acompañar a Hagrid hasta la biblioteca? La señora Prince me ha dicho que hay ratones que mordisquean sus libros.

Por un momento, Mcgonagall deseó replicar. No entendía por qué Dumbledore hacía un pedido como ese, en tal circunstancia.

- Pero Albus, Hermione.

- Por favor Minerva.

La mujer se acercó hasta Hagrid y colocó su mano sobre su enorme antebrazo. El semigigante pareció entender que, el director; trataba de deshacerse de él.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede Albus? ¿Minerva no debería?

- Recordé que Madame Prince te necesita Hagrid- sentenció, no hubo explicación; su vista evitó toda posibilidad.

Los observó salir y se detuvo frente a la puerta, meditando lo que acababa de oír. Al menos, Snape la había encontrado y rescatado.

¿Pero de qué?

* * *

- Sí, es suficiente- bramó la enfermera, sin siquiera preocuparse por quejarse. Ahora, su prioridad era la chica.

La sentó con mucho cuidado y colocando sus manos sobre su cuello, se dispuso a retirarle la camisa. Observó a Snape quien, mantenía la vista fija en ella y con cierta incomodidad; espetó.

- ¿Piensa quedarse allí parado?

El hombre pareció despertar de sus cavilaciones y, entender lo que la enfermera trataba de decirle. Rodeo la cama, pero antes de salir; giró sobre sus talones para observar a la joven.

Su costado estaba parcialmente destrozado. Un enorme moretón circundaba el mismo, mientras heridas emanaban sangre formando un colorido tétrico.

- ¿Aún aquí profesor?- preguntó ella, sin volverse.

Volvió entonces, a caminar hacia la salida. Se giró para trancar las puertas y, al regresar a su posición original; se encontró frente a Dumbledore.

- Severus, Hagrid me lo ha dicho. ¿Cómo está Hermione?

- La enfermera la está revisando. Cuando la encontré, Greyback y los suyos; amenazaban con comérsela.

- ¿Pero por qué Severus? ¿Por qué Hermione?

El hombre negó con la cabeza, apartó la vista por unos instantes y; luego volvió a posarla sobre los azules pozos oculares del anciano director.

- Lo supe a último momento- su voz tan suave como una tierna caricia- En cuanto observé a Amycus hablar sobre ella; corrí tras ellos.

- Has hecho bien Severus, ¿Pero eso no podría ser peligroso para ti?- contestó Dumbledore, sus ojos sobre una ventana con nieve acumulada. La ventisca se acercaba.

- No me detectaron, el patronus sirvió para darme un poco de tiempo.

Dumbledore se disponía a hablar pero se mantuvo en silencio. Segundos después abrió la puerta de la enfermería, Snape le acompañó.

- Poppy- dijo, en su rostro no había ánimo de ningún tipo- ¿Cómo está ella?

- Está delicada- suspiró Promfey con cierto pesar- Me sorprende que aún tenga fuerzas para respirar.

- ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos?

- Es magia oscura muy poderosa, la que obra señor director. Mis únicas dos opciones son, San Mungo y; un conocedor en el tema.

Dumbledore se giró hacia Snape que, mantenía la vista fija en la chica; meditando. Para cuando de que hablaban, levantó la cabeza y observó a los presentes.

- Severus.

Conocía muy bien esa voz. Dumbledore solía usarla para; pedirle algún favor que requería su entera disposición. No contestó, y aunque la pregunta le sonaba estúpida; igual la hizo.

- ¿Estás hablando de?- comenzó pero, Dumbledore no le permitió terminar.

- ¿Qué otras opciones hay?- le preguntó, una descortesía responder una pregunta con otra.

- San Mungo- refirió Snape con serenidad, su rostro cetrino se contrajo en una mueca de ironía- ¿No es ese nuestro hospital particular?

- Sabes que en San Mungo, harán muchas preguntas. ¿Sabes si acaso, ella estará segura en ese lugar? ¿Puedes asegurármelo?

Snape meditó por unos segundos, ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? ¿Cómo pretendía Dumbledore que se enterase de un plan, que originalmente; el señor tenebroso, no deseó contarle?

Dumbledore supuso que nada convencería a su joven profesor. Le mantuvo la vista por unos instantes antes de; deliberar sobre el asunto.

- Promfey.

La mujer, que aplicaba curas y conjuros sobre ella; levantó la vista de lo que hacía y emitió un suave respingo.

- Prepárala para llevarla a San Mungo.

Snape se mostró abiertamente sorprendido, lo observó girar sobre sí y comenzar a caminar hacia el exterior. Obviamente, él le siguió.

- Realmente- trató de pensar lo que diría- ¿Realmente, piensas llevarla?

- Ya te lo he dicho, ¿Qué otras opciones tengo? No podemos dejar que su vida se extinga por una tonta discusión ¿no es así Severus?

- ¿Y que sucederá cuando?

- ¿Cuando quieran encontrarla nuevamente dices? No sé, estará a su suerte. Tal vez.

Snape se detuvo en seco, manteniéndose en el primer tramo de las escaleras. Dumbledore suspiró con lentitud y continuó bajando.

- Por que, ¿No es que te importe a ti o sí?

Se mantuvo en silencio, y el director quizás; supo que había dado en el punto débil de su profesor.

- Ah sí, es una chica inocente; pero no necesitas preocuparte. Que sean otros los que vigilen.

- Está bien Albus- dijo, casi en un susurro forzado.

- ¿Qué cosa está bien Severus?

- Yo cuidaré de ella, si tanto deseas que lo haga; yo lo haré.

- Deberías desearlo tú mismo Severus. Después de todo, es una alumna de lo que todos llamamos Hogwarths y donde; tú también resides.

Dumbledore pareció regresar sobre sus pasos, como si aún todo aquello no hubiese sucedido inicialmente; como si la respuesta de Snape hubiese sido afirmativa desde el comienzo.

Se detuvo nuevamente frente a la enfermería. Promfey levantaba cuidadosamente a Hermione con; cierta tristeza.

- No la muevas aún Poppy- pidió Dumbledore- El profesor Snape, amablemente se ha ofrecido a cuidarla- sonrió con suavidad.

Se preguntó si había sido amablemente, o si Dumbledore había jugado con su cabeza una vez más. Arqueó las cejas con ironía y su rostro pareció esbozar una mueca.

- Amablemente me he dejado convencer- espetó, algo que mantenía a Dumbledore sin cuidado ligeramente- Supongo que, siempre consigues lo que quieres.

- Hay favores que jamás he pensado cobrar, es una salvedad que; aún tenga mis derechos- dijo, su mirada seria; detuvo cualquier réplica.

- Pero Dumbledore, ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Qué se supone que él va a hacer?

- Severus va a cuidarla. No mentiré al decir que; lo que haya sido objeto de su búsqueda, Voldemort deseará tenerlo a toda costa.

La mujer cerró los ojos ante la sola mención de aquel ser tan despiadado. Snape se mantuvo una vez más en silencio, observando un punto muerto dentro de la habitación.

- Pero ellos, también pueden encontrarme a mí- meditó.

- No necesariamente Severus, ese es un asunto que tenemos que discutir.

* * *

Se encontraba nuevamente sentado en el despacho del director. Incontables veces había estado dentro, hablando sobre el mismo tema. Las también incontables destrucciones del señor tenebroso.

Se mantuvo rígido en su silla mientras, Dumbledore divagaba alrededor de la habitación. Supuso que sería otra tediosa tarea, como lo fue el educar a Potter y; enseñarle a cerrar su mente.

- Sé que no puedes regresar a tu escondite provisional. Si dices que Greyback pudo percibir quizás que eras tú, no tiene caso.

- No puedo terminar en Grinmauld Place con Granger. El lugar no es apto para vivir en el.

- No, aún no lo es y; no está correctamente acondicionado- Dumbledore pareció meditar acerca del asunto.

El silencio en el ambiente, era roto por la fría brisa que; golpeaba fuertemente contra la ventana. Fawkes se abrazaba a sí mismo mientras; trataba de dormitar en su jaula.

- ¿Nos queda algún lugar que mencionar Severus?

Snape negó con la cabeza, Dumbledore se mostró pensativo. Una vez más.

- Yo creo conocer uno Severus. Y creo, que tú también. Está bastante alejado y me atrevo a asegurar que muy pocos lo conocen.

Emitió un hondo suspiro y subió la vista hacia su joven pupilo.

- La casa de tus abuelos maternos.

- ¿Mis? ¿mis abuelos maternos?- preguntó, sorprendido. Dumbledore asintió en silencio.

- Cuando Eileen murió, sus padres abandonaron el país y también la casa. No puedo asegurarte que lo recuerdes, o que lo hayas oído. Pero ella, no era muy apegada a ellos; debido a lo que representaba.

Hablar de su madre, no era un tema fácil; no era algo que le agradaba. No trataba de evitar su mención, pero tampoco trataba de cometer ese error. Parpadeó visiblemente confundido y, se atrevió a abrir heridas del pasado.

- ¿La casa de mis abuelos, aún existe? ¿mi madre, te habló de ella?

- No me habló de ella precisamente, más bien, ella habló de sí misma.

Snape despegó los labios para hablar, pero Dumbledore se le adelantó.

- Lo que estoy queriendo decir, es que; tu madre era una persona muy valiente Severus. Ir por el mundo sola, detrás de ti y todo lo que; quisieses hacer, no era fácil para ella.

- Lo hubiese sido, si mi padre no hubiera interferido- razonó, más para sí que para Dumbledore.

- El punto es que, podrías permanecer allí temporalmente mientras; Granger se recupera. Podríamos utilizar un encantamiento protector que revista el hogar en caso de, ser descubiertos. También se puede usar el sortilegio del guardian.

De todos los lugares en el mundo en el que; hubiera preferido estar, no estaba contemplado aquel. Un suspiro de resignación, fue su única respuesta. Dumbledore pareció entenderlo.

- Sé que te pido demasiado Severus, pero; ahora Granger necesita de tí. Necesita de tu protección, me atrevo a agregar.

- ¿De mí?

* * *

Caminaba sin detenerse a través de un frío bosque. Parecía tan sólo pasear, no estando lejos de su hogar por supuesto.

Sus padres, ellos habían estado ocupados en el trabajo. No era que no le dicasen el tiempo suficiente, pero no era el óptimo.

Caminó un poco más hasta que no supo, si estaba lejos o cerca de algo. Ella no tenía miedo, ella tenía una varita y con ella; podía ir hasta donde quisiera.

Pero, pronto se encontró en la nada, girando en circulos junto a un cúmulo de niebla. Los pinos altos le hacían sombra, casi tocando el cielo. A sus pies, caía nieve tan helada que hacía temblar sus huesos a través de su piel.

Voces resollando a su alrededor, perdiendose lentamente en el bosque; bajo el sonido de una cascada a lo lejos. Ellos la pesiguen, ellos quieren su carne. Los zamuros se alzan ante su última comida.

Está en un mal lugar, estaba equivocada si; creía que se encontraba sola. Corre, comienza a correr como su vida; dependiendo de ello. No sabe a ciencia cierta que es lo que sucede, pero sabe; que no será bueno.

- _¡La tenemos! ¡La tenemos! ¡Coincide perfectamente con lo que nos describió el señor tenebroso!_

- ¡No permitan que escape! ¡Una persecusión, es muy divertido!

Sus manos la tocan, infinidades de manos se abalanzan sobre ella. Paulatinamente se adentran dentro de sí, la corroen y lastiman. Las garras van resurgiendo dentro de su carne y feroces mordidas comen lo que queda de ella.

_- Agradezcamos el banquete de unión que; nos ha servido el señor tenebroso._

- ¡No me coman! ¡Por favor!

- ¿Pidiendo clemencia?

Sus fauces se van abriendo, cuatro metros de altura; quiere comérsela. Un mordisco, un dolor inimaginable; insoportable.

Despierta violentamente, ya no se encuentra más allá. Está en un lugar en donde; le da la luz.

Observa a su alrededor, el ambiente antiguo y desencajado la desubica por completo. ¿Dónde estaba?

- Señorita Granger- la observaban, con un rostro de confusión amalgamado con lo que acababa de presenciar junto a la Gryffindor.

- ¿Profesor?- pregunta, inquieta; nada de lo que sucede es de su agrado.

- Debería evitar movimientos bruscos como esos- contesta, cuando un quejido mudo brota de los labios de su alumna.

- ¿Qué se supone? ¿En qué lugar estamos?

- Bienvenida a su nuevo hogar durante el tiempo de recuperación- espetó. ¿Era idea suya o, aquello sonaba increíblemente mal?

- ¿Mi hogar? ¿Pero, me quedaré sola mientras?

- No.

- ¿Pero, quién va a cuidarme?

- Yo.

* * *

Harry daba vueltas alrededor del salón en la Madriguera. Había convocado a Hermione para pasar las vacaciones juntos. Pero, hacía días que no tenía una contesta de la chica.

Un suave movimiento se escucha un piso más arriba. Ron baja las escaleras con parsimonia, seguido de Ginny.

- ¿Aún nada?- Pregunta, en su rostro se denota una preocupación que puede pasar por; más que amigos.

- No nada, no hay respuesta de ella.

- ¡Buenos días familia!-exclama el señor Weasly entrando de nuevo dentro del hogar.

- Papá, ¿has encontrado algo de Hermione en la pajarera?

- No, no hay carta alguna de ella. ¿Sigue sin comunicarse?

- Sí, y no sabemos si ha sufrido algún imponderable- razonó Harry con preocupación. Su amiga podía estar en graves problemas ¿Pero qué debía hacer? ¿cómo debía actuar?

Sólo conocía una forma de obtener respuesta, si las quería rapidamente. La única persona, capaz de despejar sus dudas siempre que las tenía. Albus Dumbledore, el director de Hogwarths.

TBC.


	5. 04 Heridas

Esta vez pido disculpas, pero no puedo responder a sus reviews. Actualizaremos y en el siguiente; lo haré. Besos.

* * *

Capítulo 4: Heridas

No podía creerlo, realmente estaba junto a Snape en, un lugar que no conocía. Se mantuvo en silencio, con las manos sobre su regazo, tan sólo pensando mientras el Slytherin le sostenía la mirada. ¡Era posible una suerte peor! ¿¡Qué tenían de malos los medimagos!? ¡Si San mungo estaba perfectamente capacitado para atenderla!

Pero, ¿dónde estaban? por que, admirando bien el lugar; parecía tener años de existencia. Las paredes tenían un tapizado con grabados negros, parecido a rombos pero que; no podía ver por el terrible mal estado del lugar. Una enorme lámpara estaba en el centro del techo y, apenas unas cuantas bombillas, le fucionaban.

las telarañas circundaban la mayor parte del lugar, aunque debía admitir que; la casa era majestuosa. Miró a su derecha y notó con cierto asombro que los muebles; estaban hechos con las más fina y cara madera. La pequeña mesita de noche a su lado, con un cajón único que se mantenía bajo llave; despertó su curiosidad. ¿Qué cosas antiguas podían haber dentro? ¿qué pedazos de historia albergaba?

Por la ventana circundaba un fresco aire, moviendo suavemente unas cortinas blancas ya mordisqueadas por las polillas. Sus cristales llenos de polvo permitían entrever, unas enormes colinas.

Debía de ser un lugar alejado de Inglaterra, de seguro. Su única apreciación formal del espacio a su alrededor le, indicaba que; podía estar en el medio de la nada.

Pero, se preguntó si Snape tenía que ver, si ese era un lugar que Dumbledore había propuesto. Por que, ¿Esa no era la casa de Snape o sí?

¿Snape tenía un hogar? La mayor parte del tiempo pensaba que, el hombre no tenía más vida que Hogwarths y lo que sus amigos "supuestamente" afirmaban que hacía. Su "supuesto servicio" a Quien tú Sabes.

Mientras se mantenía en silencio, no había notado que el profesor, se había movido. Para cuando volvió de sus pensamientos, éste estaba parado junto a la ventana; admirando con cierta desconfianza lo que los rodeaba. ¿Pero que era?

Meditó con cierto enojo, como debía iniciar una conversación. ¿Por qué debía estar encerrada junto a él precisamente? ¿Qué acaso los demás eran incompetentes? podía empezar con eso.

El profesor se dio la vuelta y la observó por un instante, con una expresión de ligero desprecio e incomodidad. Hermione se cruzó de brazos y; no temió demostrarle su antipatía.

- ¿Por qué estoy aquí?- musitó, en su tono se denotaba cierta tensión.

Snape puso los ojos en blanco y, una sonrisa irónica se conformó en sus labios. Aquello hizo que la chica, se mostrara más aprensiva ante él.

- El director tiende a creer que los modernos métodos curativos no funcionan- espetó.

- ¿Y dónde se supone que nos encontramos? Si puedo saberlo, claro.

Snape se mantuvo en silencio, como si meditara el decir o no decir. El silencio volvió a colocar la brecha de la incomodidad entre ambos y; lo único que se podía escuchar, era el sonido del viento golpear con una ventana.

- Estamos- dijo, interrumpiéndose por unos instantes.

¿Importaba mucho si la chica se enteraba? Se imaginaba que ella ventilaría su vida en el primer momento en el que; se volteara. Pero, seguramente Dumbledore ya le hablaría de ello.

- En la casa de mis abuelos- finalizó la oración sin miramientos, sin importarle que la chica se mostrara sorprendida.

¿Snape con familia? sin duda eso era lo más extraño que había alcanzado a escuchar en la última década. Aunque se rió mentalmente de sí misma. ¿De dónde pudo entonces provenir él? ¿De la nada?

- ¿Cuanto tiempo estaremos aquí?

Snape meditó la pregunta en cuestión. No había llegado a pensarlo con detenimiento. Greyback había hecho de las suyas y; había mordido a Hermione. ¿Cuanto le tomaría hallar una cura?

- No lo sé- respondió, su tono de voz cada vez más bajo y suave. Con una de sus manos, delinéo suavemente; el contorno de la cortina- Pero sepa, que tampoco me es grato.

- Por supuesto, de seguro ha tenido que degradarse mucho para; aceptarme en su noble hogar- le espetó la chica, desviando la vista.

- Yo no le rogué al director para que me diera este "trabajo"

- No por supuesto que no, ¿por qué iba a creer eso?

El hombre sin decir nada, rodeó la habitación y se sentó nuevamente a su lado. Hermione siguió mirándole con aprehención.

- Siéntese al borde de la cama- le ordenó, ella no se movió.

- ¿Perdón?

Snape emitió un chasquido con la lengua, señal de que comenzaba a irritarse. Hermione se mantuvo impávida, confundida.

- He dicho que se siente al borde de la cama ¿O es que no me hago entender?

Hermione volvió a mirarlo con antipatía y se retiró las sábanas. Intentó moverse, pero ambas extremidades se quejaron; el dolor era insoportable. Snape se mantuvo sin opinar mientras, la chica hacía un enorme esfuerzo por moverse.

- ¡Dios!- se quejó, sin siquiera pensarlo.

En cuanto estuvo frente a él, se dedicó a observar su cuerpo entero. Empezaría por sus piernas, las heridas lucían profundas y próximas a infectarse. Aunque, se notaba la mejoría gracias a las pociones aplicadas por la enfermera.

Lentamente y bastante concentrado, colocó sus dedos sobre las descubiertas piernas de Hermione. Pudo sentir como la chica tensaba los músculos quizás; por inercia y, sonrió con sarcasmo.

Hermione se sorprendió de lo increíblemente cálidos que eran sus dedos, y; de lo suaves de los mismos. Conforme se acercaba a sus heridas, Hermione emitía suaves quejidos y sentía como su piel palpitaba.

Ante lo molesto que representaba escucharla, Snape levantó la vista y la observó. tenía el rostro ligeramente apretado y los ojos cerrados.

- No necesita quejarse tanto, ¿Que no eran los Gryffindors, la valentía encarnada?

- Tener dolor no nos hace cobardes- le espetó.

Volvió entonces a su trabao, sin siquiera preocuparse por responderle. Como se imaginó, la mordedura había rasgado la piel y algunos ligamentos. De hecho, podía ver ligeramente el hueso.

Admiró unos curiosos cortes, lucían como; raspaduras. Para cuando la encontró no estaba atada, pero se apreciaba que había estado forcejeando.

- ¿Cómo se hizo esto?- le preguntó, sin levantar la vista y señalándolo. Hermione meditó y con suavidad, como si temiera recordarlo; contestó.

- Estaba mágicamente atada, seguramente debí rasparme con el suelo bajo de mí. La nieve debió quemarme por el largo tiempo de exposición.

- Brillante apreciación, perfecta medimaga- le contestó, con un tono envenenado. Por más que Hermione se mordió la lengua; no pudo evitar replicar.

- Usted preguntó y yo le contesté ¿Si no quiere saberlo, entonces por qué pregunta?

- No me extraña su comportamiento- musitó- seguramente su boca, la metió en más problemas de lo que; Longbottom es capaz de explotar en pociones.

No le dijo nada, y él siguió su trabajo. De las heridas abiertas, se desprendían un olor ligeramente fuerte, la carne muerta comenzaba ya a desprenderse. Se secó los dedos manchados de sangre ya casi seca; con un pañuelo. Hermione esperaba oír su "famoso" veredicto.

Pero no sucedió. Se enfocó en su otra pierna que, sólo presentaba un moretón. Luego alzó la cabeza.

Despegó los labios para hablar y negó con la cabeza, cerrándolos de nuevo. Minutos después, pareció luchar consigo mismo por alguna razón.

- Necesito que, se levante la camisa.

- ¿Que me qué?

- Necesito ver su torso, y lamentablmente; no puedo ver a través de la ropa- le espetó.

Hermione reprimió un súbito escalofrío al imaginárselo. Intuyó que estaba siendo demasiado aprehensiva y; que al fin de cuentas, mientras más rápido, mejor.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse suavemente mientras, colocaba sus manos en su cadera; bajo la vista atenta del profesor. Desvestirse no representaba mayor inconveniente, incluso para la enfermera; pero desvestirse frente a una persona como Snape, era demasiado. Por alguna razón, se sentía como si te evaluara profundamente, como si te desnudara con su vista calculadora.

Lentamente y lo que su cuerpo le permitía; comenzó a subirse la camisa. cuando se encontraba a la altura de su pecho, Snape le pidió que se detuviera. Le pareció que su pedido, fue impulsivo; ligeramente turbado.

La analizó con detenimiento, como si estuviera observando una pieza de arte exclusiva e increíblemente intrincada. El frío aire que pasaba a través de la ventana le hizo temblar ligeramente. Snape sin emitir comentario, la apuntó con su varita y esta se trancó sin chistar.

Sobre su vientre estaban las contusiones que intuyó, se habían originado cuando Amycus la había pateado. También podía ver las estelas de la maldición Crucio sobre ella y el cansancio físico que representaba "Legeremens".

Quiso tantearlo, quiso determinar que tan profundo era. Más, sin embargo, no se atrevía a hacerlo. No le temía, ni esperaba cometer una torpeza al hacerlo; simplemente no podía.

Hermione se mantuvo en silencio, no sabía que decir y tampoco; iba a inciar una charla hablando sobre temas insulsos; como por ejemplo, el clima. Sabía que él a la larga, iba a tocarla.

Y así lo hizo, con cierta incomodidad; casi co nerviosismo evidente. Ella por inercia, contrajo sus músculos. también por inercia se sonrojó levemente, aunque siquiera lo deseó.

Al tocarla, emitió un suave quejido. Sus dedos delinearon el borde de a falda sin intención alguna. Pero ella, no pudo evitar mover sus caderas hacia atrás. Ese gesto, generó en Snape un movimiento de cejas; pero no comentó al respecto.

Conocía la maldad a la que estaban acostumbrado sus "compañeros adeptos" pero, lo que estaba escondido tras un simple ataque era; mucho mayor. No sabía la razón por la cual había atacado a Hermione de esa forma, pero fuera lo que fuera, que les hubieran ordenado; eso era apenas una pequeña muestra.

- Profesor- musitó la Gryffindor, con un ligero quejido- me duele.

Movió la cabeza despertando de sus cavilaciones y, notó que había mantenido sus dedos apoyados sobre la herida por mucho tiempo. Los retiró con cautela y observó que de ellas; todavía barboteaba sangre.

- Volteése- le pidió suavemente.

Lentamente, la chica comenzó a darle la espalda. Como se imaginó, los arañazos se extendían casi, por toda su anatomía. Le ordenó que se bajara la camisa y; una pregunta rápida se cruzó en su mente.

¿Habían?

- Señorita Granger- le dijo, aún viendo su espalda- acaso, ¿acaso la tocaron? Quiero decir.

Hermione entendió perfectamente la pregunta y negó con la cabeza en respuesta. Agredeció él, no tener que lidiar con un problema como aquel.

La chica se acomodó nuevamente en la cama, otro silencio tenso les precedió. Al final de unos minutos, que parecieron eternos; Snape habló.

- Su estado es deplorable en muchos sentidos. Necesitará un largo tiempo de recuperación.

El alma de Hermione cayó hasta sus pies. Eso sin duda, significaba un enorme lapso de tiempo junto a Snape.

* * *

La oscuridad en la habitación, reflejaba sombras escalofriantes en las paredes. Tres personas se mantenían arrodilladas en la penumbra mientras; un silencio mortal, hacía eco de sus pensamientos.

- Fallaron- susurró alguien, la voz tan oscura y mortal como aquella habitación- Se atrevieron a fallar, una vez más.

Las tres personas reunidas, no contestaron. Con la mirada fija en el suelo, esperaban que su castigo no fuese; tan severo. Pero estaban equivocados.

- ¿Por qué demonios sigo enviándolos, si siguen fracasando?

- No fue nuestra culpa señor, Greyback se interpuso. Nosotros- comenzó Bellatrix pero Voldemort la silenció con un vivaz movimiento de su varita.

- ¡Silencio!- le espetó, Bellatrix dejó de hablar inmediatamente y volvió a mirar hacia el suelo- ¡Greyback debía matarla! ¡Pero ustedes debían obtener la información, debían verificar si era cierto!

- Mi señor- musitó Amycus, junto a Bellatrix- Esa antigua profecía, ¿Cómo suponíamos que descubriríamos si tiene que ver con ella?

Voldemort caminó hacia ellos y parecía una macabara marioneta danzando tétricamente sobre una pista. Al estar frente a elos, esbozó una suave sonrisa.

- Dime Amycus, ¿Es que antes no fui claro? ¿No dije que la profesía hablaba claramente? ¿Dónde estabas cuando lo decía?

- Con Severus, usted me lo ordenó. Luego me ordenó que fuera tras ella.

- Bien, ¿Y qué más te pedí?

- Que determinara si la profecía hablaba de ella.

- Muy bien Amycus, sin duda pones atención- se giró para observar a Bellatrix- ¿Qué tienes que decir a tu favor Bellatrix?

- Greyback fue atacado, lucía como un patronus. Eso nos informó, se reagruparon y comenzaron a buscar al culpable.

- Sí, ya ajustaré cuentas con él, ahora- observó a Bellatrix con cierta sorna- necesito de tus servicios Bella.

- ¿Mis servicios?

- Sí, necesito que complazcas un último deseo de tu señor ¿o es mucho pedir?

- En absoluto mi señor- contestó, sin siquiera esconder la emoción que eso representaba.

- Sin duda eres la más fiel, la más osada de mis adeptos.

Amycus no se atrevió a levantar la vista, ni aunque se hubiesen ido. Si no se equivocaba; el favor que le pediría, o era tener relaciones; o con alguien distinto. Siempre era así, suponía.

* * *

Harry arrivó a la oficina de Dumbledore junto a Ron y a Ginny. No le habían avisado que le verían ni; lo creyeron necesario. Luego de encontrarse con hagrid para recibir la contraseña, entraron.

- Señor director- Harry fue el primero en hablar. Dumbledore no se mostró muy sorprendido de verlos.

- ¡Harry, Ron, Ginny! ¡Pasen y siéntense!- les invitó- ¿Caramelos?

Los tres jovenes negaron rotundamente mientras se sentaban. Harry continuó lo que había iniciado.

- Señor, estamos preocupados- Albus les miraba con atención- hace dias que no sabemos de Hermione.

Se llevó dos dedos a la sien y se quedó meditando sobre lo que Harry le comunicaba. ¿Sería buena idea indicarles el paradero de la chica? ¿o de su acompañante?

- Hermione está bien- suspiró- Pero, me temo que no estará presente por algún tiempo.

- ¿Por qué?- exclamó Ginny con un ligero nerviosismo.

- Bueno, ella sufrió un ataque.

- ¿Ataque?- brincó Ron, preocupado. Harry se disponía a hablar pero Dumbledore no se lo permitió.

- Mortífagos y Greyback.

Se mantuvieron en silencio, tan sólo imaginándose lo peor. Ginny se cubrió la boca con las manos y frenéticas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

- Pero debo decir, que tuvo suerte. El profesor Snape pudo rescatarla a tiempo.

- ¿Snape?- soltaron los tres al unísono- ¿pero cómo?

- Digamos que, simplemente se encontraba cerca- los chicos dieron muestra de querer replicar, pero Dumbledore no se los permitió- Ella ha quedado herida de gravedad, sin embargo; está con el profesor en estos momentos.

Harry se mostró rotundamente reácio a permitirlo. Sin dudarlo y con su tono más frío habló, espetando las palabras violentamente.

- La única forma de que él estuviera allí, es que tuviera algo que ver- no le importó que sus amigos y hasta el director le miraran con cierto asombro- No puedo permitir que esté junto a él, simplemente no me fío de él.

- El profesor Snape jamás heriría a un estudiante. Cuando se convirtió en profesor, prometió solemnemente; velar por Hogwarths y su.

- ¡Pero antes no lo era!- espetó Harry violentamente- ¿Que nadie más puede curarla?

- El conocimiento en magia negra del profesor Snape es apreciable y por ende; necesario. Hermione está en las mejores manos.

- ¿Dónde está? queremos verla- continuó Ron.

- Lamentablemente no puedo decirlo. Por seguridad el lugar ha sido hechizado; y sólo el guardian del secreto puede revelarlo.

- Bueno, pues díganos donde está.

- Desgraciadamente, no puedo hacerlo. Hermione puede correr un inminente peligro si; divulgamos esa información.

TBC.

Bueno, hasta aquí los traígo. Les agradecemos su lectura y, esperamos que les guste. Besos.


	6. 05 Bajo las garras del lobo

Hola, acá LadySaraphan y yo les dejamos un poco más del fic. Esperamos que les guste y les mandamos saludos.

**Istharneko:** ¡Hola! gracias por pasar a leer. Pues sí, Harry es un fastidioso entrometido que no sabe hacer otra cosa. Pues sí, el Snape de enfermero me gusta bastante (como el médico forense del AU). Espero este también te guste, unos besitos.

**MemoriesofKagome:** Sí, tengo la mala costumbre de poner mucho diálogo y poca narrativa. Trataré de corregir eso, gracias por leer.

**Ginebra216:** Sí, tengo ese problema con las comas y los puntos y comas, ruego entiendas que soy aprendiz en esto de los signos de puntuación je. Besos.

* * *

Capítulo 5: Bajo las garras del lobo

Dentro de su despacho, Dumbledore caminaba de esquina a esquina. ¿Qué podría necesitar Voldemort que, Hermione pudiera tener? Emitió un hondo suspiro y se llevó sus dedos a la sien, haciendo memoria.

Greyback, debía ser muy importante como para ofrecérsela. Sabía perfectamente, que él no desperdiciaría una oportunidad para comer; lo único que no entendía, era el por qué de su repentino deseo de trabajar en equipo.

Basándose en su instinto, eran criaturas difíciles de domar y Tom no solía tener la suficiente paciencia como para intentarlo. Sin embargo, pareció delegar esa tediosa tarea a sus mortífagos. ¿Pero por qué Snape no había sido informado? ¿Por qué Amycus insistiría en retrasar su salida? Por que era cierto que, de no haberse enterado unos instantes atrás; Hermione hubiese muerto instantáneamente.

- ¿Me necesitabas Albus?- preguntaba Minerva Mcgonagall, observándolo ir y venir.

- ¿Ya buscaste a la elfina como te dije Minerva?

- Sí, le dije a Flich que la buscara en las cocinas.

Mcgonagall flexionó sus dedos inconcientemente y, miró al director con un rostro de confusión. Tenía tantas preguntas que hacer, pero por más suspicaz que fuese Dumbledore, sabía cuando no conocía la respuesta a; una determinada situación.

Despegó los labios para hablar, cerrándolos nuevamente tiempo después. ¿Cómo debía preguntar? ¿O acaso debía preguntárselo a Snape? Por que desde hacía un tiempo, había comenzado a notar ciertas cosas, particulares; en él.

- Dime Minerva, no has revelado nada ¿No es cierto?

- No, en lo absoluto. Está a salvo conmigo.

El director asintió silenciosamente en respuesta, volviendo a su silla. Mcgonagall se sentó frente a él y por unos instantes pareció reflexionar cuidadosamente. Dumbledore levantó la vista y la observó con una sonrisa. Sus ojos azules brillaron a través de unos pocos rayos de sol.

- Estoy investigando Minerva. Me encantaría responder a tus preguntas, pero no por ahora.

Mcgonagall asintió. La puerta del despacho comenzó a abrirse con lentitud y, un rostro grasiento, entre enmarañados cabellos; apareció en el umbral. A su lado caminaba con parsimonia una pequeña criatura de enormes ojos con un color, cobrizo. La mujer se apartó mientras el director volvía a levantarse.

- Muchas gracias Flich- le sonrió, el hombre dejó escapar un gruñido en respuesta y; comenzó a volverse para salir.

La pequeña elfina levantó la cabeza y posó sus enormes ojos sobre Fawkes quien, batía sus alas con fuerza dentro de la jaula. Dumbledore rodeó su escritorio para encontrarse frente a ella.

- Winky, tengo un trabajo muy importante para ti- le sonrió Dumbledore y la elfina lo observó- ¿Estarías dispuesta? Eres la más indicada para hacerlo.

- El señor puede decirme lo que desea, Winky hará cualquier cosa.

- Winky ¿Conoces al profesor Snape cierto?

- Sí, Winky lo conoce.

- Pues, necesito que vayas con él. Necesito que vayas a su casa y le sirvas en todo lo que sea posible. Que hagas de ese lugar, un hogar habitable.

Winky asintió en silencio, limpiándose las pequeñas manos en su delantal. Sus enormes ojos reflejaban los rayos de sol refractándolos en infinidades de luces.

- ¿El señor necesita que Winky vaya ahora?

- De ser posible. Minerva te indicará como.

La elfina asintió por última vez y comenzó a caminar fuera del despacho junto con Mcgonagall. Antes de irse, Dumbledore le alcanzó y le susurró una orden para que sólo ella pudiera escucharlo.

- Luego de que esté allá, lánzale un embrujo _desmemorizante_.

* * *

Hermione se mantuvo en la habitación durante la mayor parte del día, Snape se mostraba renuente a que se moviera fuera de ella. No solían  
conversar mucho, de hecho; no conversaban. Snape no era de esas personas a las que les encantaba comunicarse, ciertamente lo único que había oído de él; eran indicaciones.

¡Rayos, seguro moriría de aburrimiento! ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer sentada todo el día? Pues, a su parecer a Snape no parecía importarle lo que pensara. Siempre que deseaba opinar, él no la escuchaba o simplemente le lanzaba comentarios envenenados.

¿Cómo esperaba él que ella viera los cambios? ¿Esperaba que se sintiera feliz ante todo lo ocurrido en el pasado? Los sucesos seguían flotando en su interior como una marejada, apenas y había logrado dormir un poco. Estaba malhumorada y tensa.

_"Pasará un tiempo considerable recuperándose"_

¿Por qué lo decía de esa forma? No se trataba de una simple raspadura o de un hueso fracturado, se trataba de heridas graves y de una mordedura que; le daba altas probabilidades de transformación.

¡Dios! Ella no podía ni imaginárselo. Tan solo pensar en su cuerpo, cambiando de forma drásticamente y convirtiéndose en un animal violento y con instintos asesinos; la dejaba sin aliento. Lo único que deseaba, era que al menos; Snape pudiese encontrar la cura.

_¿_Pero la tenía? Por que tiempo atrás, ella había convivido con un lobo y; el asunto no era nada sencillo. Recordaba como Lupin ingería cada cierto tiempo la poción _Matalobos_ ¿Y si ella tuviese que depender de eso durante el resto de sus días? ¿Cómo podría continuar su vida con el creciente temor de herir a sus seres queridos? Pues, tendría que vivir ocultándose o en un bosque, puesto que; ella no lo soportaría.

Si Harry y Ron tenían razón, Snape podría formar parte de _"Ese accidente desafortunado". _Meneó la cabeza y acervo que; si quería mantener su sano juicio, mejor no pensaba en ello.

Lo observó adentrarse en la habitación, traía en sus manos una larga botella que contenía un líquido de color oscuro. Se giró para observarle e, introduciéndose la mano en uno de sus bolsillos, extrajo su varita para mover la silla hasta él.

Como siempre, Hermione se encontró en tensión bajo su mirada calculadora. No hizo nada por unos segundos, como si estuviera pensando. Igual, ella no se atrevería a preguntarle.

- Levántese la camisa.

Detuvo el "_¿Por qué?"_ en sus labios antes de que se formara, pero igual no se movió. Snape arqueó una ceja y compuso su rostro de enojo característico.

- ¿Hará eso cada vez que se lo pida? Mire, a mí no me hace feliz el pedírselo.

Sin decir nada, volvió a colocar sus manos a la altura de su cadera y comenzó a subirse la camisa lentamente hasta la altura de su pecho. Sus brazos aún le ardían, y no podía mantenerlos alzados por mucho tiempo.

Snape destapó la botella. La misma, tenía una esencia muy similar  
a la canela, pero con algo más que no lograba descifrar.

El Slytherin introdujo dos de sus dedos con delicadeza, apenas humedeciéndoselos. Luego de ello alzó la cabeza y la observó por un rato, como si hiciera mentalmente un plan de acción.

Hermione sabía perfectamente lo que seguía, él iba a untársela en su cuerpo o, al menos en su vientre.

- ¿Qué es?- preguntó, justo antes de que la tocase.

- Es una combinación de díctamo y poción cicatrizante- le dijo con desdén- ¿Contenta?

La chica no le contestó, y le permitió continuar. Sintió sus dedos sobre su herida y el pegajoso líquido sobre la misma. Al principio, se sintió refrescante, el frío líquido parecía relajar su piel herida. Los dedos del hombre comenzaron a moverse suavemente, trazando círculos alrededor de ella.

Hermione cerró los ojos por un momento, como si todas sus preocupaciones la abandonasen por unos instantes. Se sentía embelezada, mientras Snape seguía humedeciéndola con la poción.

Pronto su trazo se volvió mucho más fuerte, presionándola con las puntas de sus dedos. La poción comenzó a quemar de un momento a otro y ella, abrió los ojos violentamente, emitiendo un quejido mudo.

Snape repitió el procedimiento una y otra vez. De arriba hacia abajo, de un lado al otro. El dolor era insoportable, era como si millones de hilos se hubiesen adherido a su piel y; trataran de quitárselos. El proceso finalizó en lo que le pareció una eternidad. Tenía las manos tan apretadas sobre la camisa, que se acalambró completamente.

Le tomó tiempo estabilizarse y mirar hacia abajo. La botella estaba nuevamente cerrada y Snape se limpiaba los dedos que; tenían diversas tonalidades.

- Acuéstese boca abajo- le indicó sin observarla.

Hermione con mucho cuidado comenzó a bajar los brazos acalambrados. Antes de moverse, Snape le dio una última orden.

- Quítese la camisa.

Hubiese preferido mantenerse diez horas más bajo aquella curación que; haber tenido que hacer aquello. De espaldas a él, pasó su camisa sobre sus hombros y la colocó a un lado.

Pudo observar al final del largo cabello de la joven, una delgada cinta negra que intuyó; era el sujetador. No estaba seguro de poder decirlo, pero aquello; entorpecería la labor.

Intentó decirlo un par de veces, pero fracasó en el intento. ¿Por qué Dumbledore le pedía trabajos tan incómodos? Hermione se mantuvo en silencio, sabía que debía recostarse; pero hasta ahora él no se había movido. Decidió comenzar a acostarse.

- Granger, espere- musitó, ligeramente preocupado.

Hermione se detuvo, Snape negó con la cabeza antes de hablarle.

- Necesito que se quite, todo- continuó, casi en un susurro forzado.

- ¿Todo? ¿Quiere decir?- urgió ella nerviosa.

- No, sólo- volvió a silenciarse- el sujetador.

La chica se mostró ampliamente nerviosa, y aunque estaba de espaldas; se pudo observar su ligero tremor. Se mostró renuente.

Snape ladeó la cabeza, tratando de pensar algo inteligente; aunque aquella situación lo desencajaba en cierto grado.

- ¿Qué cree usted que voy a hacer?- le espetó, aunque en cierta forma; sabía que no podía culparla.

Sin más que hacer, la chica accedió lentamente. Movió sus brazos hacia atrás, pero parecía no poder alcanzarlo y; se quejaba a cada tanto.

- Lo siento, no puedo- dijo, luego de un cuarto intento.

¿Podía encontrarse en una situación peor? ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Seguramente, eso que pensaba.

Con un suspiro de frustración, se levantó de la silla y se inclinó lentamente sobre la cama. Hermione supuso lo que haría y, como pudo; apartó su cabello de la espalda para que pudiera verlo. No pudo evitar temblar, al sentir sus manos sobre su espalda al tratar de abrirlo.

Dumbledore. Justamente ahora podría hacerlo arder en llamas, podía incluso ¡Maldecirlo por aquello! El sujetador cedió y la chica con parsimonia, lo deslizó por sus heridos hombros, colocándose las manos sobre su pecho expuesto.

- Gracias- musitó ella débilmente, él no le contestó.

Se apartó de la cama y se giró para no observarla mientras ella se acomodaba. La escuchó proferir un quejido y luego supuso que podía voltearse.

Estaba boca abajo, con los brazos bajo su cabeza y aún así; se sentía increíblemente tenso. No desconocía la anatomía femenina, pero resultaba bastante incómodo tener que presenciar aquello.

Sabía que tenía que relajarse, no iba a suceder nada extraordinario. Iba a curarla, y luego; ella podría irse. No se trataba de una relación o algo por el estilo.

Volvió a sentarse sobre la cama, le dio la ligera impresión de que Hermione mantenía tensado su cuerpo, como si tuviese miedo. Alcanzó de la mesita a su lado, la poción y sin pensarlo mucho; la esparció sobre su espalda.

Comenzó a masajear suavemente la misma, teniendo cuidado de no ejercer excesiva presión. Con sus pulgares delineaba los músculos en el hombro de Hermione, mientras que ésta; se movía ligeramente por el dolor que aquello representaba.

Sintió sus manos deslizarse por su espina dorsal y; no pudo evitar sentirse somnolienta. La sensación era relajante en demasía. Las manos del profesor trabajaban increíblemente bien, no dejaban escapar ni un sólo centímetro de piel herida.

- Señor- susurró la Gryffindor- ¿Es posible que me transforme no es así?

El hombre se detuvo por unos instantes. Iba a preguntarle en qué, pero lo supuso. Supuso que eso le preocupaba.

- Es posible- contestó sin ningún tono en especial.

La joven emitió un suspiro nervioso y movió su cabeza para desobstruírse un oído.

- ¿Existe alguna forma de revertirlo?

El profesor meditó por unos instantes, aquello también había estado preguntándoselo.

- Es necesaria una investigación- respondió- no la obtendré de la noche a la mañana.

La chica asintió y un escalofrío la recorrió enteramente cuando subió desde sus caderas hasta su cuello. No pudo reprimir un suspiro al sentirlo y pronto el cansancio comenzaba a invadirla.

No tuvo idea de sí por unos instantes y Snape parecía notarlo, por que sus movimientos se suavizaban cada vez más. Pronto su cuerpo se relajó y ella; se quedó profundamente dormida.

Snape se detuvo, cuando su trabajo había finalizado. Observó a la chica que dormía y con mucho cuidado; la cubrió con las sábanas.

Por un momento, al mirarla, sintió lástima por ella. ¿Qué podía ser tan importante como para intentar asesinarla? Su curiosidad, llegaba a hacerse increíblemente molesta y desesperante. ¿Qué era?

* * *

Voldemort iba y venía en su enorme palacio. La incompetencia de su séquito comenzaba a irritarlo de sobre manera.

Pocos valían la pena en aquel nido de ratas. Por un lado, estaba Bellatrix Lestrange; una mujer capaz de dar la vida por él. Lucius Malfoy que aunque, era un poco ambicioso, no podía negar que tenía poder.

Y estaba Snape, seguramente el más importante de todos ellos. Infiltrado en Hogwarths, brindaba información para que los demás se movilizaran y, de hecho; habían conseguido mucho gracias a él.

Pero, no se le escapaba el hecho de que Dumbledore estaba sobre él. Temía a veces, que lo dominara, que le infringiera una gallardía irreverente que; no llegaba a tener por sí mismo y, se le revelara.

Pero si Snape sabía lo que le convenía, él no lo haría.

Él podía servirle, él podía resarcir los daños cometidos por los demás. Dumbledore le tenía confianza y por ende; podía estar fácilmente sobre los estudiantes.

Lo encontraría, encontraría al culpable de ataque, a quien arruinó su brillante plan. Sobre él estaban los brillantes ojos de Greyback, pero el era Lord Voldemort; no cedería a idioteces.

Que los demás hagan el trabajo sucio.

* * *

Se mantuvo en el enorme salón de aquella casa, descubriendo por sí mismo; lo que jamás había visto. No podía entender, como había pasado tanto tiempo sin conocer de aquel lugar; sin conocer su historia.

Otra verdad que, Dumbledore le escondía.

Mientras meditaba escuchó un pequeño ruido cerca de él y se giró para observar. Atrás, aparecía Mcgonagall y a su lado la elfina doméstica a la que; conocía como Winky.

- Hola Severus- habló la mujer, un tono unilateral.

- ¿Dumbledore envía algún mensaje?-preguntó el segundo, observándolos con cautela.

- Sí, me ha enviado para traerte a Winky. Creemos que te será muy útil.

Snape posó sus ojos sobre la pequeña elfo que; no le despegaba los suyos. Hizo una pequeña reverencia. Mcgonagall sustrajo su varita del bolsillo y suavemente pronunció el conjuro desmemorizante. La pequeña elfina abrió los ojos que ya de por sí eran enormes.

- Winky, el señor Snape necesita de tus servicios- le indicó a la confundida criatura.

- ¿Qué desea el amo Snape que haga?

- Podrías empezar por ayudarle a limpiar este lugar- le sonrió Mcgonagall- por favor Winky.

- Sí, Winky lo hará con mucho gusto.

La elfina se alejó de ellos y Snape la siguió con la vista. Un silencio incómodo le precedió.

- ¿Cómo está Hermione, Severus?

Snape meditó por cuestiones de segundos. Suponía que como su jefa, estaba bastante interesada en su condición. Deprimente.

- No luce bien, no voy a mentir. Pero, si quieren que regrese a la normalidad- se detuvo y volvió a meditar- o al menos que sobreviva, deben dejarme hacer mi trabajo.

La mujer lo miró con cierta antipatía que no escondió a través de sus gafas redondas. Snape ignoró su gesto.

- Quiero verla, si no te importa claro.

Hizo un gesto de desdén y se encogió de hombros.

- Está dormida.

Mcgonagall le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos más, luego acomodándose su sombrero y la capa de viaje; se disponía a marcharse.

- ¿Sólo tú lo sabes no es cierto?- le preguntó Snape de reojo.

- Efectivamente Snape, sólo yo.

Y así, desapareció del lugar dejándolo solo. Se preguntó si, el escondite provisional funcionaría.

Alzó la cabeza para observar la habitación en donde dormía Hermione. Seguramente ya se había despertado y ella; debía alimentarse.

Hermione comenzaba a levantarse del, quizás mejor sueño que había tenido desde el ataque. No importaba siquiera que sus extremidades le doliesen por el, excesivo tiempo en una sola posición; tan sólo importaba el haber dormido un poco.

Intuyó que al terminar de curarla, Snape la había cubierto con las sábanas y había abandonado la habitación. Se sentó en la cama y se pasó una mano por el rostro, tratando de despertarse.

Se sentía terriblemente sucia, deseaba en demasía un buen baño caliente. Siempre lo hacía, luego de tomar una siesta; era como una costumbre.

Se levantó con mucho cuidado y tomando su camisa; se dirigió hacia lo que intuyó era un baño.

Era enorme, con un hermoso mármol blanco, un lavabo y una tina al fondo. Sobre el lavabo había un pequeño espejo, donde se imaginó; estaban dispuestos algunos implementos.

No esperaba encontrar un spa, conociendo la antigüedad de la casa. Buscó entre su ropa la varita y se introdujo nuevamente dentro del baño.

Abrió con sumo cuidado el compartimiento que tenía el espejo. Habían unas pocas botellas que estaban vacías. De seguro eso le serviría.

Tomó una de ellas y conjuró un poco de jabón. Había aprendido a hacerlo en un libro todo uso, pero estaba tan débil que sólo pudo conseguir un poco.

Se retiró la falda con rigidez, no podía moverse correctamente de la cintura para abajo. No, desde la curación de Snape.

Dejó correr el agua y esperó a que esta tuviera la temperatura adecuada. Aunque estaba tibia, conforme se introducía en ella; podía sentir como sus heridas se quemaban. Un poco incómodo, pero ya se acostumbraría.

Se dejó cubrir con el agua hasta el cuello, le era imposible no sentirse relajada ante ello. Pronto el agua se enturbió con el sucio y la sangre que quedaba en ella. Tomó con cuidado el jabón que había preparado y comenzó a esparcirlo sobre su cuerpo, frotándose ligeramente.

No tenía dudas de que Snape era bueno en lo que hacía. Había reducido considerablemente el dolor en sus articulaciones y; había aumentado su capacidad de movimiento.

Recostó su cabeza sobre la tina y se dedicó a observar el techo, sin pensar en algo; solo manteniendo la mente en blanco.

* * *

Se preguntó si la chica seguiría durmiendo. Habían pasado ya unas cuantas horas desde que la había dejado dentro de la habitación.

Comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia la habitación en la que dormía Hermione. Necesitaba verificar si, su trabajo había funcionado.

Se adentró en la habitación, abriendo la puerta con lentitud. Al entrar, no la vio en la cama y se preocupó. ¿Dónde podía estar?

Observó a su alrededor, no había forma de salir y él; no la había visto salir por la puerta.

Sólo quedaba un lugar y esperaba que allí se encontrara. Se dirigió con parsimonia hacia la habitación, y abrió la puerta.

* * *

- ¿Dónde está Snape?- preguntó Voldemort, uno de los Carrow; negó con la cabeza.

Voldemort se mantuvo observándolo, sus fosas nasales vibraban con excesiva fuerza mientras; sus ojos rojos quemaban con la vista.

Alzó su varita, iracundo. Odiaba que nunca nadie supiera nada. Le ordenó a su vasallo que se alejara; aunque bien pudo matarlo, pero tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

Con su varita, señaló violentamente su marca. Si Snape no se encontraba a su lado, pues lo convocaría; estuviera donde estuviera.

* * *

Al abrir la puerta, se quedó pasmado y no pudo continuar. Hermione le daba la espalda y estaba completamente desnuda. Se secaba lentamente el cuerpo con una toalla.

Al observar su cuerpo, pudo notar la verdadera gravedad de sus heridas. La habían azotado sin contemplación, hasta dejarla marcada enteramente. Sus piernas eran una sucesión de cortes, al igual que su espalda. Mientras que, una enorme herida se perdía en su entre pierna.

Hermione comenzó a darse la vuelta, sin embargo; él estaba muy concentrado como para notarlo. Al verlo, la chica hizo un movimiento violento; cubriéndose con la toalla. Luego de ello emitió un quejido de dolor y Snape pareció salir de sus cavilaciones.

Se mantuvieron en silencio, sin decirse algo. Ninguno se atrevía a mirar al otro y; seguro se hubiese mantenido eternamente allí de no ser por un súbito movimiento del hombre.

Un fuerte dolor en su brazo le hizo moverlo y tumbar lo que estaba sobre el espejo. Supo inmediatamente de qué se trataba y abandonó la habitación dejando a la chica con una profunda sensación de confusión.

¿Qué había sucedido? A juzgar por su acción, algo debió de haberle perurbado enormemente ¿Acaso era su culpa?

* * *

Salió de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo. la marca ardía con fuerza, su señor estaba molesto; lo presentía.

El dolor continuó, su brazo comenzaba a acalambrarse mientras; él se quejaba en una habitación en penumbra.

TBC.


	7. 06 Mal presagio

Otra vez, se nos va el responder reviews. Pero en el siguiente se los respondemos, besos.

* * *

Capítulo 6: Mal presagio.

El dolor crecía cada vez más conforme avanzaba el tiempo, a su juicio su señor parecía sumamente molesto. ¿Qué debía hacer? No podía ir a su encuentro, no podía salir de la habitación y dejar a Hermione sola.

Su piel enrojecida ardía con fuerza, enviando pulsaciones a través de ella por todo su cuerpo. No podía pensar, no podía siquiera mover el brazo que ya comenzaba a dormírsele.

Hizo un movimiento brusco con el brazo, este pareció moverse por su propia cuenta, ¿Cuánto podía aguantar? ¿Cuánto tiempo podría esconderse? Se sintió ligeramente mareado, era muy parecido a un tirón muy fuerte del mismo. Hubiese deseado, de ser posible... arrancárselo.

Seguramente ya, el señor oscuro se cansaría. Ya había recibido el mensaje y ya no tendría por qué continuar. Al menos, eso esperaba.

Lo mantuvo estirado, los mareos se hicieron cada vez más fuertes y tuvo que sostenerse el brazo con la otra mano. La sensación pulsante llegó hasta su cabeza, perdió el equilibrio y lentamente se tambaleó. Fue resbalando por la pared, incapaz de mantenerse en pie un segundo más.

La sensación de nauseas pronto subió hasta su garganta y apenas pudo reprimirla. Agotado, apoyó su cabeza en su otro brazo. Estaba totalmente seguro, que todo aquello se debía a la reciente falla que había sufrido Bellatrix. ¿Qué pensaría él, si supiese lo que había hecho? Seguramente lo mataría al instante.

Pero, por otra parte estaba Hermione, había pactado con Dumbledore que se encargaría de proteger a los estudiantes a toda costa. Aunque, jamás había visto algo similar.

Prácticamente la habían destrozado. Heridas hasta donde, sus ojos podían verla ¿Por qué? ¿Qué necesitaban de ella? Hasta hacía unos años, hubiera creído que la misión era Harry Potter ¿Entonces, por qué se presentaba ello... ahora?

Pero se quedaba corto en sus cavilaciones. El haberla visto desnuda, sólo aumentaba más su curiosidad por descubrir el trasfondo. Los arañazos eran largos y profundos, la piel comenzaba ya a desprenderse exhalando un pútrido aroma con ellas. La habían marcado enteramente, desde sus manos hasta más allá de su entrepierna. Sin duda, temía que fuese más el daño que pudiera causarle, que la ayuda que pudiera brindarle.

Él formaba parte de ello sin duda alguna. ¿Cómo podía restañar ese vil acto, siendo parte de la misma obra? Estaba seguro que, en cuanto ella supiera la mitad de su vida creería lo mismo.

No había querido ver su cuerpo, no entendía por qué había tenido la vana idea de que ella no cambiaría con el correr del tiempo. No sintió precisamente emoción al verla, no era un pervertido o algo por el estilo, simplemente sintió quizás... lástima por ella.

No sabía cómo lidiar con todo lo sucedido, sabía perfectamente que en algún momento debían hablar de ello, que debía volver a verla. Pero no estaba lo suficientemente preparado para que fuese en ese momento, por ahora prefería esperar. Esperaba que, los enemigos también esperasen.

* * *

Había permanecido pasmada como una idiota, aún en el baño. No había podido moverse desde que Snape había abandonado la habitación. ¡Había estado desnuda frente a él! ¿Por qué rayos, no había embrujado la puerta o algo por el estilo?

Sentir sus ojos sobre su cuerpo, fue lo más escalofriante. La observaba con una mirada inquisidora y concentrada, como si quisiera grabar cada parte de ella en su mente. Quizás era idea suya, quizás todo eso lo causaban sus temores.

Aún así, podía creer y jurar que observaba sus heridas. ¿Quién en su sano juicio podía quererla así, justo ahora? ¿Qué tendría ella de especial, que hubiese despertado en él algún tipo de deseo?

Estaba asquerosa, casi desfigurada. Los moretones circundaban sus piernas, mientras que, un camino de rasguños le hacían juego en una diversidad de colores. Bien sabía, que la piel se regeneraba, pero no el motivo por el cual había sido atacada... por ser sangre sucia. Luego, seguramente se convertiría en un licántropo. ¿Qué cosa peor podría sucederle?

Seguro Snape también lo creía, su desaparición violenta podía adjudicársela a ello. Quizás también debido al verla sin ropa, pero sin duda estaba comenzando a preguntarse seriamente sobre las hipótesis brindadas por Harry y Ron.

Según lo que había apreciado, hizo un movimiento violento con el brazo. ¿Tendría esa marca tenebrosa, de la que Harry y Ron tanto hablaban? ¿Habría huido por ello, para que ella no lo notase? Por su bienestar, no iba a creer en ello Dumbledore no le dejaría en sus manos, de no ser el indicado ¿O podría Dumbledore equivocarse?

* * *

Estaba iracundo, mucho más de lo normal. De nuevo, Snape parecía ignorar su aviso. Emitió un resoplido y apartó violentamente la varita de su brazo, si así era como Snape quería jugar, pues entonces él le acompañaría.

Se dirigió hacia el salón, allí estaban reunidos sus "adeptos" a la espera de órdenes. Necesitaba divertirse, necesitaba experimentar lo que iba a compartir con Snape.

Ya había jugado con Bellatrix, le había perdonado otro de sus fallos y ella había prometido que sería más cuidadosa. Francamente, no dudaba que Dumbledore siempre estuviera un paso más adelante debido a la inutilidad con la que convivía.

Regresó a su silla en la mesa, y enseguida todos parecieron moverse como tontos hacia él. Sonrió lleno de placer, qué fácil era hacerles temer.

- ¿Dónde están los demás?- preguntó a los pocos que se habían sentado.

- Lucius está en el ministerio señor, Bellatrix donde fuera que le haya ordenado y...

Pero fue drásticamente interrumpido, Colagusano entraba rápidamente. Sudoroso y pálido, trataba de hablar sin levantar la vista hacia los rojizos ojos de su maestro.

- Mi señor, lo siento... no sabía que...

- ¿Qué no sabías Colagusano?

- No sabía... no sabía que usted... iba a reunirse, yo...

Ya era repulsivo, ninguno tenía idea de nada. Sonriente sustrajo la varita de su túnica y jugó con ella entre sus dedos. Colagusano le observó con terror, imaginándose lo que éste iba a hacer a continuación.

Le mantuvo la vista por un breve lapso, deleitándose con su expresión de terror. Iba a enseñarle que debía estar al pendiente de todo. Le iba a enseñar que no podía cometer errores.

Sonrió y le apuntó, Colagusano hizo una rogativa con la cabeza y las manos. Antes de continuar, el señor oscuro se giró a su séquito.

- Esto, mis queridos compañeros, espero les enseñe que no deben fallarme. No lo toleraré.

Sin más, pronunció el maleficio imperdonable "crucio" y Colagusano se lanzó al suelo sollozando como una pequeña rata. Como la rata que era.

- Es sólo una advertencia - continuó, imponiendo más fuerza al cuerpo que se movía retorciéndose de dolor - Pero... podría ser la última vez que me dirija a ustedes.

Los presentes se mantuvieron en silencio, mientras Colagusano continuaba quejándose ante el castigo de su maestro. De su boca, salió sangre, sangre que su señor disfrutó con placer.

Se acercó hasta él y dejó su pie sobre su mano, aprisionándola. Colagusano volvió a gemir.

- Mi señor por favor, le suplico que me perdone.

- ¿Me suplicas? ¿No era mucho más fácil, no cometer el error?

- Sólo han sido unos minutos, yo prometo que...

- ¿Qué prometes?

- Que haré todo lo que me pida, para corregir mi error.

- Muy bien, entonces...

* * *

Amaneció nuevamente, su primer día dentro de la casona ya se había consumado. No había podido concentrarse en dormir sino hasta entrado el amanecer. De hecho, había pasado toda la noche preguntándose por Snape. ¿La había dejado sola? ¿Acaso, ya no tenía interés en ayudarle?

Aunque deseaba mantenerse lo más lejos de esa habitación, Snape volvió a entrar lentamente. Agradeció enteramente que ella, continuase dormida, no quería lidiar con todo lo sucedido anteriormente.

La admiró cuidadosamente, estaba durmiendo hacia la puerta, tan pacíficamente que... pudiese jurar que nada había sucedido.

Con calma, se sentó a su lado y se mantuvo en silencio. Había estado meditando sobre todo lo que había sufrido, realmente ella dependía de sus curaciones.

_Volvía a encontrarse corriendo, no sabía hacia donde estaba yendo. Giró en círculos, y miró con nerviosismo las paredes que le rodeaban. Se hacían cada vez más pequeñas, estaba aprisionada y no había salida. No podía respirar, el aire se acababa, gritaba de pánico, su pecho subía y bajaba; y de pronto se encontró sin voz._

_Moriría aplastada, eso era seguro. Miles de risas se escuchaban tras esas paredes, lo sabía... la habían atrapado y ya no saldría. Cada vez se presionaba más, sus huesos chocaban unos con otros, lloraba de dolor pero no podía oírse._

_Estaba en el suelo, mirándose a sí misma. Su cuerpo inerte se pudría en el ambiente, lleno de insectos. Su mirada de terror sobresalía del pasto muerto. Al otro lado estaban sus padres, sus cuerpos vacíos como el suyo._

_- ¡No!- gritó, alguien rió detrás de ella._

_- ¿No te gusta? veo con preocupación que, no tienes ni una sola pregunta que hacerle a Snape._

- ¡No!- gritó Hermione, y por un momento él se sobresaltó.

La observó agitarse violentamente, sus manos se movían frenéticamente mientras ella lloraba sin control. Ante las muestras de violencia que la chica emitía tuvo que levantarse para sostener su cuerpo, podía herirse mucho más.

- ¡Granger!- musitó, turbado - ¡Despierte!

La joven emitió un chillido de dolor y trató de separarse del hombre, clavándole las uñas. Sin saber qué hacer, tuvo que usar su peso para detenerla, recostándose sobre ella.

Hermione siguió luchando por separarse de él. Su entrepierna, rozaba con sus piernas que estaban en medio de ella. Parecía que, la visión en sus sueños la perturbaba en demasía.

- ¡Granger!- volvió a pedir por su juicio, sosteniendo sus muñecas - ¡Está soñando!

No pareció escuchar, su mano violentamente lo empujó, así que tuvo que aprisionarlas sobre su cabeza. Un grito ahogado se extendió por toda la habitación, ya se le estaba imposibilitando controlarla.

- ¡Suélteme!- exclamó, pateándolo con fuerza - ¡Déjeme ir!

- ¿Qué demonios le sucede?

- ¡Quiero que se aparte de mí! ¡Todos quieren hacerme daño!- gritó, aun fuera de control - ¡No van a tenerme, no van a divertirse conmigo!

- ¡Contrólese! nadie va a hacerle daño, está a salvo.

Pareció funcionar por un momento, ante la presión que ejerció, su cuerpo se fue deteniendo lentamente. Sus párpados se estremecieron con violencia y, la chica comenzó a abrir los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Estaba nerviosa y lo miraba con cierta preocupación.

Intuyó que había malinterpretado lo que observaba. Tan sólo había intentado detenerla, no estaba haciendo mayor cosa. Hermione trató nuevamente de soltarse, pero el profesor seguía impidiéndoselo.

Gradualmente y cuando creyó que todo se había acabado, comenzó a soltarla. La joven se mantuvo en silencio mientras él meditaba. ¿Estaría realmente a salvo a su lado? ¿Por qué mentir?

Se mantuvieron en silencio un rato, mientras Hermione se reincorporaba con dificultad. No dejó de observarla, debía cerciorarse de que estuviera bien.

- ¿Se siente mejor?- preguntó, aún con la respiración acelerada por el evento pasado.

- Yo... yo estoy mejor gracias.

No iba a preguntarle sobre lo que había visto, no debía imaginar mucho. Ladeó la cabeza en dirección hacia la joven y luego de ello volvió a hablarle.

- No debe temer - le indicó, sin ningún tono de voz en especial, meditando distraído - no permitiré que le hagan daño.

_No lo permitiré._

* * *

Una risa maquiavélica retumbaba en los pasillos. Un fuerte ruido de cristal quebrándose le hizo dueto. Los pasos se hacían cada vez más violentos mientras un débil murmullo sollozaba sin control.

La mujer se llevó un dedo a los labios, indicando silencio. Sus pasos hicieron un leve ruido con el crujir de unos lentes rotos en el suelo. El lugar estaba parcialmente destruido, unos ojos viajaban por cada rincón con una velocidad vertiginosa.

El segundo sonrió con desprecio, otorgándole a la mujer una bola adivinadora que ella recogió divertida.

- ¿Qué dice el futuro para mí, eh mujer?- preguntó, la segunda no atinó a responder - ¿Dinero? ¿Un romance tal vez?

Volvió a reír y reventó en el suelo la bola de cristal. La segunda mujer tembló de miedo mientras las partes se esparcían por el lugar. Luego de ello, se giró nuevamente hacia la persona, a la que mantenían atada.

- Lo diré nuevamente, si nos ayudas no te lastimaremos. Es bastante justo.

Siguió moviendo frenéticamente la cabeza, mientras las varitas se apagaban y la dejaban en total oscuridad. Ya nadie, podría salvarla de ello.

- Sé de alguien que está muy interesado en verla - musitó la mujer - Está ansioso, desea escuchar de sus labios, esta vez no habrán intermediarios.

- Serán solo, usted y él.

* * *

McGonagall corrió con rapidez hacia la sala de profesores, había percibido los ruidos y bolas de cristal que descendían por las escaleras de la torre. Algo le había sucedido.

- ¡Albus!- exclamó, con una mano sobre su pecho - ¡Sybill! ¡Ella... ella no está!

- ¿No está?- se giró el hombre, y los demás profesores se levantaron alarmados.

- No, temo que le hayan hecho algo, que la hayan secuestrado.

- ¿Estás segura? ¿Ya revisaste todo?

- Sí, el lugar según Filch es un completo desastre.

Dumbledore meditó lentamente mientras los demás profesores, gemían por la sorpresa. ¿Qué podía estar buscando Voldemort, como para arriesgarse a irrumpir el castillo, a plena luz del día?

- Infórmale a Severus, Minerva.

- Pero, Dumbledore.

- Hazlo.

* * *

Se mantuvo sentado, a su lado nuevamente. Había prometido que velaría por ella, que no permitiría que sufriera un ataque más. ¿Por qué seguía haciendo promesas inútiles? Ya lo había hecho antes.

Un ruido se sintió en el salón y bajó hasta él. Era McGonagall, y por su rostro, algo andaba mal.

- Severus, Sybill... ella fue secuestrada.

- ¿Secuestrada?

- Sí, intuimos que ha sido obra de mortífagos.

Pues claro, ¿Quién más podría secuestrarla? Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué justo ahora, Trelawney?

- ¿Cuando sucedió?

- Hace unos instantes, subí a verificar que sucedía ya que había mucho ruido. Su despacho estaba destrozado.

- Dumbledore, ¿Él te ha dicho algo Minerva?

- No, hasta ahora no sabemos nada sobre el asunto.

Miró en dirección donde se encontraba Hermione, parecía que algo bajaba lentamente por las escaleras. Era ella.

- ¿Han secuestrado a la profesora Trelawney?

TBC.

Bueno, hasta acá les traemos. Espero que les guste, si costó sacar este capítulo. Besos y cariños les mandamos.


End file.
